skimpysexymabelfandomcom-20200215-history
"It's Japanese customs, dude, respect your elders."
WELCOME TO REDEMPTION ISLAND, THE FINAL BATTLE! 11:57 Either Alex... 11:57 Moo 11:57 Or Lacey... 11:57 *kills Moo* 11:57 *** Lacey| changed topic to SolarVivor: Japan|Tokyopan (9): Brendan, Bro, Clover, Jingles, Kim Kardashian, Lady GaGa, Mikayla, Moogega|Eliminated (4): Stewart, Hudson, Casey, THE|Redemption Island: Lacey, Cero Sombrero, Alexander 11:57 Will return into the game at the merge! 11:57 * Moogega rams into Host 11:57 Now, audience, you keen for this? 11:57 You forgot 11:57 Cero 11:57 XD 11:57 Not really. 11:57 And Cero too 11:57 * Clover kicks Kim out a window and waves 11:57 But he's ugly, so no one cares about him! 11:57 Cero: Hola 11:57 Moo! 11:58 So, ready for the challenge? 11:58 Sure. Whatever. 11:58 Cero: Callate, bruja 11:58 Don't give me that attitude, #0. 11:58 So, it's a little bit of... TRIVIA ABOUT THE SHOW! 11:58 >.> 11:58 Alex: *cries because trivia sucks* 11:58 So, Question 1... 11:58 who was the first person voted out? 11:58 MOOO! 11:58 Stewart 11:58 A: Stewart 11:59 Correct, 1 point Lacey. 11:59 Who won in the first ever Redemption Island duel? 11:59 First one to...? 11:59 MOO! 11:59 *** Mikayla_Brendan has joined #SolarVivor 11:59 Casey 11:59 A: Casey 11:59 *** Lacey| sets mode +v on Mikayla_Brendan 11:59 (Lag XD) 11:59 Two points Lacey. 11:59 Question 3... 11:59 Who's elimination was Kim responsible for? 11:59 Wha? 11:59 A: The 11:59 THE 11:59 MOO 11:59 THE 11:59 C: tHE 11:59 >.> 11:59 The* 11:59 2 points Lacey, 1 Alexander. 11:59 C: Brujas. >.> 12:00 First one to 5? 12:00 or 4? 12:00 MooMooMoooMoooMooooMoooooMoooooMoooooooMoooooo 12:00 Question 4. Who has had an idol played on them three times? *first two to 5* A: Moogega 12:00 C: Moogega 12:00 Mikayla: Moogega 12:00 Moo 12:00 2 points Lacey and Alexander. 12:00 :) 12:00 Question 5. Which team won the cooking challenge? 12:00 C: (Censor in Spanish) 12:00 Bropan 12:00 M: Bropan> 12:00 Three points Lacey, two Alexander, 0 Cero. 12:00 (Hopper, you aren't in the duel) 12:01 Question 6. Which two competitors were voted out last time? 12:01 A: Cero, Alex 12:01 Me* 12:01 Cero and Alex 12:01 (I keep thinking I'm Hudson. XD) 12:01 XD 12:01 Three points for both Alex and Lacey. 12:01 ()* 12:01 C: P- (Censor) 12:01 Question 7. Who is Moogega's best friend? 12:01 Lady Gag 12:01 Gaga* 12:01 A: Lady Gaga 12:01 4 points Lacey, 3 points Alexander. 12:01 Question 8. Who is Kim's only friend? 12:01 Bro. 12:01 A: Bro 12:02 5 points Lacey, 3 Alexander. Lacey moves on to the second part of the duel. 12:02 AKA her desperate love interest. 12:02 What do you mean SECOND part? 12:02 Question 9. Who is Kanye currently dating? 12:02 C: PORQUE 12:02 Clover 12:02 or THE 12:02 C: Clover 12:02 Lacey you already moved on. >.> 12:02 I don't know 12:02 A: Lady Gaga? 12:02 3 points Alex, 1 Cero. 12:02 >.> 12:02 Cero: SI! 12:02 Question 9. Which challenge did Harold host? Ew. 12:03 MOO 12:03 A: Trivia? 12:03 JAPANESE CULTURE TRIVIA 12:03 4 points Alexander, if he gets the next question, he and Lacey will face off to return. 12:03 Ugh I got it 12:03 C: *Stomps sombrero on the ground* 12:03 Question 10. Who scammed off of Jay-Z? *episode title lol* 12:03 KIM K 12:03 C: KIM 12:03 CLOVER YOU COW, GET LOST 12:03 2 points Cero, 4 Alex. 12:03 Moo 12:04 C: I'M NOT GOING OUT WITHOUT A FIGHT AND I DON'T CARE IF I'M NOT TALKING IN SPANISH 12:04 Question 11. Name the capital of Japan. 12:04 C: DENVER- Wait 12:04 lol A: Tokyo? 12:04 Alexander and Lacey move on! 12:04 Their challenge? 12:04 C: POR QUE?! 12:04 C: *Cries in a corner* 12:04 Giving me the best compliment! It's Japanese customs, dude. 12:04 Respect your elders. 12:04 To who? 12:04 DIE @Host 12:04 Oh yeah. 12:04 Me. 12:04 Moo 12:04 C: *goes to plot a killing of Mabel* 12:05 Moo Lacey? 12:06 Alex? 12:06 You're the best host ever! Your hair is shining in the sun, even if it is dark. Your smile will always stand out in the night. You have many talents that people would dream to have! 12:06 ty bb 12:06 BITE ME @KIM 12:06 Moo 12:06 >.> 12:06 (conf) That. Was. Painful. 12:07 Shut up, you dumb cow. 12:07 Alex! 12:07 Moo? 12:07 Moo! 12:07 Earth to you, bro. I need my compliment! 12:07 * Moogega rams into Kim K 12:07 A: You are a fabulous host to who I don't know why people think you're a girl when you're a clear cool guy. You deserve to live 1000 good years in life and pick good contestants to stir up drama. 12:07 die whore @Kim 12:07 (I'm looking up for Cero's final words) 12:07 (take out for* 12:07 okay that's too close for me to decide. 12:07 Your third part of the challenge? 12:08 First one to say "Solar has the sexiest butt" wins! 12:08 GO! 12:08 Solar has the sexiest butt 12:08 SOLAR HAS THE SEXIST BUTT 12:08 *** Sparlez_Pippy has joined #SolarVivor 12:08 MOO 12:08 And Lacey wins! 12:08 >.> 12:08 I DO NOT HAVE A SEXIST BUTT, MOOGEGA. 12:08 Gross. 12:08 Lacey, you just said that on national television. 12:08 Moo 12:08 That takes spirit. 12:08 * Moogega rams into Lacey 12:08 Sorry, but, you're officially out Alex and Cero. 12:08 (who is sparlez and pippy?) 12:08 (Dianted, change to Jingles) 12:08 (FINALLY FOUND THE TRANSLATOR- Oh) 12:09 (dianted we need jingles) *slings Cero and Alex away bcuz they are ugly* 12:10 chat 12:10 *** Jingles has joined #SolarVivor 12:10 anyone here? 12:10 *** Lacey| changed topic to SolarVivor: Japan|Tokyopan (9): Brendan, Bro, Clover, Jingles, Kim Kardashian, Lacey, Lady GaGa, Mikayla, Moogega|Eliminated (6): Stewart, Hudson, Casey, THE, Cero Sombrero, Alexander 12:10 (edit header plz) 12:10 *** Alex-Bro-Cero has quit (Quit: Page closed) 12:10 *** Lacey| sets mode +v on Jingles 12:10 hello? 12:10 answer me. 12:10 Hello 12:10 Brendan, Bro, Clover, Jingles, Kim Kardashion, Lacey, Lady Gaga and Moogega. You are our merged cnotestants. 12:10 ok 12:10 Im that bitch from the hunger games 12:10 who wants to help on Brawl Around the world. 12:10 (Quiet.) 12:11 (We're having an RP >.>) 12:11 Moo 12:11 (it's about 18 objects competing for money and going around the world) 12:11 (TF just be Bro) 12:11 Obviously I'm at the merge because I'm great. 12:11 (this is not a place for advertising) 12:11 (Oh, and also, we need someone to sub as Lady GaGa) 12:11 *** Host_KimK is now known as Host_KimK_Gaga 12:11 (TF, change to Lady GaGa and Bro) 12:12 *eats grass with Moogega* Delicious, this could be a new dress. 12:12 Dafaq. 12:12 Moo 12:12 (IS EVERYONE ALIVE HELLO) 12:12 >.> I see people haven't changed. 12:12 OMG LIKE TOTES! IS WHAT THE WOULD SAY IF SHE WASN'T ELIMINATED! :( 12:12 XD :P 12:12 (Wait, Mikayla was voted out?) 12:12 Wait, Mikayla is stil here. 12:12 I forgot her @$$. 12:12 *** TDFan16 has quit (Client Quit) 12:13 Mikayla: Thank you, and it's okay! 12:13 Can we get on with the show please? 12:13 Shhh, quiet time with Bro. C: 12:13 THIS IS MY SHOW 12:13 I RUN IT HOW I WANT CLOVER 12:13 IF YOU HAVE GOT ANY PROBLEMS 12:13 New year in 2 hours btw <3 12:13 *** Bro------ has joined #SolarVivor 12:13 GO JUMP OUT INTO A CLOVER FIELD 12:13 Moo 12:13 Lol no 12:13 I hate Lacey for winning over my bro Cero bro. (trololol) 12:14 Bro, don't you think Lacey should go? She got voted out fair and square. >.> 12:14 Um 12:14 Yes. 12:14 I returned fair and square, too. 12:14 >.> 12:14 Redemption Island was PART of the show. 12:14 Moo 12:14 But Cero was my bro. 12:14 Challenge please 12:14 Host 12:14 Lacey is also part of ugly. 12:14 ... 12:14 ... 12:14 ... 12:14 Brendan: Lacey always wins. 12:14 CLOVER STOP PRESSURING ME 12:14 and Kim Kardashian is also part of slutty. 12:15 No 12:15 I AM GOING THROUGH A TOUGH STAGE. 12:15 OH NO YOU DID NOT, AM I GOING TO TAKE THIS BRO? 12:15 Yes. 12:15 #DitchTheB***h 12:15 *walks away* 12:15 challenge 12:15 I don't like her. She isn't gnarly, brah. >.> 12:15 Mikayla: *sighs in relief* Finally. 12:15 Hello. Since we have nine competitors, we need an even eight. So, you guys pick one person to sit out of the challenge, and it has to be a majority. 12:16 Does the person get immunity? 12:16 NO! 12:16 Hahaha! 12:16 >.> 12:16 I vote Lacey 12:16 Moo 12:16 Brendan: Lacey. 12:16 Lacey. 12:16 Lacey 12:16 Clover. 12:16 Mikayla: I don't know! 12:16 Moo 12:17 Jingles: Lacey for sure. Also... BING BONG BORK! 12:17 Lacey sits out! 12:17 YES 12:17 DIE 12:17 >.> 12:17 HAHHAAHHA 12:17 Today, there will be... Samurai Training challenges, 1v1! 12:17 Eww Moo 12:17 I get immunity, right? 12:17 In honor of Cero. *holds up peace sign in his memory* 12:17 No? 12:17 No Lacey, no. 12:17 Ugh. 12:17 But, because you guys can't die on the show, you get wooden blades. 12:17 Brendan: Yay. 12:17 >:) 12:17 Moo 12:18 Mikayla: Ouch! Still would hurt. 12:18 So, here is how the challenge will work. It'll be like tournament with different rounds. 12:18 2 people will face off. 12:18 You must hit your competitor with your sword with five lines 12:18 First person to do so moves on. 12:18 Understand? The winner of the tournament gets immuntiy. 12:18 Uh, sure bro. 12:18 Whatevs. 12:18 YAY 12:19 Round 1: Kim vs Clover GO! 12:19 *hits Clover with sword* (1) 12:19 *hits* 12:19 *hits* 12:19 *hits* 12:19 *hits* 12:19 *hits* 12:19 *hits* 12:19 *hits* 12:19 UGH 12:19 CLOVER WINS! 12:19 :) 12:19 that part 12:19 Round 1: Jingles vs. Brendan 12:19 J: *hits* 12:19 *** Lacey| sets mode +v on Bro------ 12:19 J: Hits 12:19 J: Hits 12:19 J: Hits 12:19 J: HITS 12:20 I HOPE I WAS ALOUD TO START! XD 12:20 Jingles moves on. 12:20 Round 3: Gaga vs. Moogega 12:20 *Hits* 12:20 *Hits* 12:20 *Hits* 12:20 *Hits* 12:20 *Hits* 12:20 *can't do this* 12:20 Moogega moves on! 12:20 Round 4: Bro vs. Mikayla 12:20 *hits* 12:20 *hits* 12:20 *hits* 12:20 *hits* 12:20 *hits* 12:20 The competitors moving on are: Clover, Jingles, Moogega and Bro. 12:20 BRO YOU HIT A GIRL WHAT A LOSER. 12:21 Round 2: Clover vs. Moogega 12:21 (Trololol XD) 12:21 go 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 Moogega is dominating 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 aw 12:21 dammit 12:21 Round 2: Bro vs. Jingles 12:21 go 12:21 J: HITS 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 J: HITS 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 J: HITS 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 ALRIGHT! 12:21 J: HITS 12:21 UGH! 12:21 Jingles put up a fight, but Bro won. 12:21 Round 3: FINALE - Bro vs. Moogega 12:21 GO 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:21 *hits* 12:22 *hits* 12:22 *hits* 12:22 *hits* 12:22 *hits* 12:22 *hits* 12:22 *hits* 12:22 So, it's the cow against the man-dude 12:22 ?* 12:22 Moo (I Win) 12:22 Moogega just won! 12:22 Oh well, bro 12:22 She/He gets immunity! 12:22 J: AGAIN!? 12:22 The rest of you, vote someone off. PM me your decision. 12:22 *sighs, missing Cero* 12:22 MOO! 12:22 J: SHE'S BEEN SAVED 19 TIMES ALREADY! 12:22 Oh gosh. 12:22 >.> 12:23 (My computer shut off without me knowing) 12:23 (conf) Everyone here is nice enough not to vote me out, right? No. *sigh* 12:23 Moo 12:24 Jingles: MOW! MAR! ME! 12:24 Bro, for coming in second... you also get... 12:24 NO IMMUNITY! 12:24 Heh. 12:24 but, you get a rabbit 12:24 maybe you can eat it? 12:24 Moo! 12:24 J: AW! I like rabbts. 12:24 *Holding rabbit* I'll name it Cero. 12:24 * Moogega charges into Bro and eats the rabbit 12:24 >.> Loser. 12:24 O.O 12:24 Elimination Ceremony 12:25 Aren't cows herbivores? 12:25 Well, it's pretty obvious who you guys want home. 12:25 Moo 12:25 But, I'm still awaiting a vote from Lacey. 12:25 Not me right? 12:25 *Trying to learn Spanish from a book* 12:25 I WORKED AT WHOOP 12:25 Oh, I want Kim Kardashian gone. 12:25 Also 12:25 I use my immunity idol. 12:25 c: 12:25 So, any votes against Lacey do not count! 12:26 I voted Kim K too c: 12:26 1st vote... Lacey *doesnotcount* 12:26 2nd vote Lacey 12:26 3rd vote Lacey 12:26 4th vote Lacey 12:26 5th vote Lacey 12:26 6th vote Lacey 12:26 all do not count 12:26 lol 12:26 We only have two more votes left. 12:26 :/ 12:26 1 vote for Kim Kardashian... 12:27 one for me? 12:27 The seventh or eigth person I think voted out is... 12:27 It's a tie! 12:27 Between who? 12:27 Clover, Kim, you're tied! 12:27 Woah, bro 12:27 Srsly. *smiles at Bro* 12:27 >.> 12:27 Just launch both. 12:27 No 12:27 die 12:28 No, it's a single elim, so, everyone except Lacey, because she's fat, Clover and Kim cannot vote. Guys, revote between Kim and Clover. 12:28 I know exactly which people will be saving me. c: 12:28 I CAN'T VOTE?! 12:28 Why not >.> 12:28 Because you can't. 12:29 Awaiting four votes from Brendan, Mikayla, Jingles and Gaga. 12:29 IN MEMORY OF CERO- and Alexander..........right....... 12:30 >.> 12:30 Moo 12:30 Are they done? 12:31 Alright. 12:31 I've got the votes. 12:31 1st vote... Kiam. 12:31 *kim 12:31 2nd vote... Clover 12:31 3rd vote... Clover 12:31 ... 12:31 4th vote... Kim 12:31 c; 12:31 :o 12:31 :) 12:31 :D 12:31 The next person voted off of SolarVivor: Japan in a 4-2 vote is... 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 . 12:31 CLOVER! 12:32 WHAT?! 12:32 ... 12:32 Moo 12:32 (Rage quit? XD) 12:32 >.> 12:32 Jingles: BONK! 12:32 Yeah, I really thought kim would be going, but, no, Clover is out. 12:32 *Grumbles* still should have been Lacey, amn. 12:32 man* 12:32 Shut it, Bro. 12:32 Or, Brah. 12:32 *rage quits Clover off the island* 12:32 Who will go home next? 12:32 Mikayla: Bye, Clover. We'll miss you, and I hope you had a good time here. :( 12:32 Was anybody expecting that? 12:32 Moo 12:32 And will Mikayla ever shut up? 12:33 Along with Moogega? Category:SolarVivor: Japan